


Forever And A Day

by awkwardblogger



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Winchesters [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega science, Cute Kids, Depression, Female alphas have a penis, Gay Parents, Growing Up, Happy kids, Implied Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, Kid Fic, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Life, Omega Sam, Oral Sex, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Proud Parents, Rape Aftermath, School Dances, Sibling Rivalry, So Married, Teenage Drama, The Novaks are their neighbors, The Winchesters live in the suburbs, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed since Sam and Dean had their first son and moved on with their life. Now, Jackson Winchester is growing up and the Winchester family is expanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Sun shined down on Saulsberry Lane, which for the past several years has been home to none other than Sam and Dean Winchester. Inside a seemingly normal household with holy water water sprinklers and protective sigils hidden beneath wall paper, Jackson Winchester was running around squealing.

Jackson Winchester was no longer the infant John Winchester picked up from the crib after breaking in. Jackson was now three years old and a spitting image of his dads. With Sam’s hazel eyes and Dean’s dirty blonde hair, Jackson was the cutest kid on the block. Sam, now co-running his own law practice, stood smiling down at his son as he was chased around the house by Dean. Dean’s business was still thriving; his family life didn’t hold back the business, but rather attracted more family orientated customers.

Jackson was too big to come to work with Dean every day and spent the week days at daycare, which was run by Amelia Novak, a trusted neighbor. Life for the Winchesters was good, and the day was only going to get more exciting.

Dean scooped Jack up and blew raspberries on his tummy, making the toddler laugh with delight.

“Silly Daddy!” Jack giggled when Dean stopped, plopping the toddler down on the couch.

“You’re right Jack, Daddy is silly.” Sam grinned, giving Dean a kiss on the cheek.

“Buddy, Papa and I have to tell you something.” Dean said seriously, sitting down next to the toddler, who was looking at his parents with curiosity.

“Are we getting a puppy?” Jack asked.

Dean snorted with laughter and sent Sam a look that said “that’s all you”. Sam had wanted a puppy for most of his life, and Jack shares this desire.

“No baby, you’re going to have a little brother or little sister.” Sam said.

Jack cocked his head to the side, something neither of his parents do, but he picked up from Jimmy Novak, their neighbor and Amelia’s husband.

“Huh?” The little boy asked.

“Papa is going to have a baby, Jack, and that’s going to make you a big brother.” Dean explained softly.

Jack seemed to be processing this information. “Like Mike?”

Mike was a boy three years older than Jack in the neighborhood, but was always nice to the youngest Winchester. Mike had a younger brother named Asher, who was only two years old and pretty adorable.

“Yeah, like Mike and Asher.” Dean nodded, pleased that Jack was making understanding this.

“When is the baby gonna get here?” Jack wondered.

Jack liked the idea of a brother or a sister, someone he could always play with and would never have to go home after a play date!

“In seven months, buddy.” Sam told his son.

“No! Too long!” Jack cried.

“I’m sorry buddy, but we’re all just gonna have to wait.” Dean said, rubbing Jack’s back.

“I don’t wanna wait! No, no, no!” The little guy cried.

Sam let out and a sigh, but Dean held up his hand, letting his husband know that he’ll handle it.

“Buddy, it takes nine months for a baby to be made. If the baby came now, it would be very, very sick.” Dean said slowly, trying to let Jackson understand.

“Oh, okay.”

And like that, a crisis was adverted. The night, when Jackson was put to bed, the couple sat down on the couch with apple cider.

“It’s about time we’ve got alone time.” Sam sighed happily, nuzzling his husband.

“We better get months of alone time in before the baby arrives then.” Dean teased, kissing Sam’s collar bone.

“Hopefully it won’t be fussy, but with our luck, it will be.”  Sam laughed.

The Winchesters shared a laugh. Sam curled into his husband happily as Dean rested a large pal on Sam’s tummy.

“Hi baby.” Dean cooed to his husbands stomach. “I’m your daddy, and I can’t wait to meet you.”


	2. A Little Slice of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine years and three kids later, the Winchesters are happy, but change is coming and it's coming fast.

Nine years had passed since Sam and Dean announced they were expecting their second child, now they had four children running around. Jackson stood at twelve, having just presented as an omega and with the help of Sam, he was standing proud of his status. Their second born, Mary, at age nine is a spitting image of Dean. Two years after Mary, Sam gave birth to twins, Lucy and Lyle.

With twelve years of parenting under their belt while working, there is no situation the Winchester’s can’t handle. Sam got home from work, exhausted and so glad that Dean gets home first. When Dean got home, he was greeted with two screaming seven year olds, an irritated Jack and a clingy Mary. Sam was lucky to be greeted with calm children when he came home.

The twins were watching TV intently in the living room when Sam came in, they barley looked up from the TV long enough to greet their papa. Jack sat studying for a test in the dining area, grunting his greeting when Sam passed by. Finally, Sam found Dean cooking steak in the kitchen happily.

“Sammy, it’s good to have you home!” Dean said to his husband happily.

“It’s good to be home, De.” Sam sighed happily, kissing his husband as he loosened his tie.

“How was work? You had a big case today, did you win it?” Dean asked, adding seasoning to the steak.

“Yeah, I was really lucky that the judge ruled in my favor.” Sam chirped.

Dean nodded along as Sam explained the case to Dean for the tenth time this week. When Sam realized his husband had come home from a long day’s work at the garage to take care of the kids than cook, he frowned.

“De, let me handle the steaks. You’ve been looking out for us all day.” Sam said, trying to get Dean away from the steaks.

“Well, I don’t want my omega to come home and have to do all the work.” Dean shrugged.

It always hit Sam right in his heart when Dean talked about how he didn’t like the idea of Sam working hard just to fall into stupid gender roles he knows Sam hates, but Sam doesn’t like Dean working himself to the bone just to slave over the stove and the kids either.

“You always make sure I’m taken care of, baby; now let me handle this. Go, relax.” Sam pleaded with his husband.

“Sammy, baby, I’m fine.” Dean chuckled. “Go change out of your suit, you big lug! There’s no way I’m letting you cook with that monkey suit on.”

Dean’s love for cooking has been something Sam has had years to get used to, and Sam has never been allowed to help around in the kitchen in his work clothes, which happens to be a suit. Cooking isn’t the most common hobby for alphas, but Sam always considered himself lucky to have landed a mate that liked to cook and didn’t like gender roles, or the idea of Sam confined to the kitchen.

“Fine, you big baby, but I am taking over cooking once I’m changed.” Sam warned before heading to their room to change.

As Sam climbed the stairs, he heard Mary chatting away in her room. Two months ago, Mary was given her very first cell phone as a present for good grades. It’s an old hand-me down, not a smart phone, and she hates that she can’t text on it or get apps, but she’s lucky she has the phone at all. Jack is the only other Winchester child to have a cell phone, and his is only slightly newer than his sister’s, but he’s grateful to have it.

Sam was quick to change into sweats before hurrying back down to his mate, and was rewarded with the sight of Dean bending over to put the steaks in the oven.

“De, I could have done that for you.” Sam found himself whining.

“Babe, I got it, really, it’s fine.” Dean waved it off, but Sam wasn’t having it.

“Get out of the kitchen, Dean!” Sam commanded.

“What?” Dean demanded, snorting.

“You heard me! You’ve worked hard all day; now go relax with the kids. I’ve got this.” Sam said, shooing his husband out of the kitchen.

Lucy and Lyle didn’t look up when Dean walked into the living room and plopped down between the twins.

“What’re you buggers watching?” Dean asked, even though he could obviously tell it’s Tom and Jerry.

“’Tom and Jerry’.” Lyle said quickly, before laughing as Tom the cat was once again outsmarted by Jerry the mouse.

“Good choice.” Dean said, snorting in laughter at the TV.

As Sam got into cooking, Jack walked into the kitchen, looking irritated. “Papa, can I talk to you?”

Sam’s head shot up from the oven right away, looking concerned while still having mastered the “you can tell me anything” look.

“Of course, sweetie.” Sam told his oldest child.

Jack bit his lip nervously before taking a big breath.

“Did people ever tease you because you’re a male omega?” Jack asked.

The words sent a spear through Sam’s heart, because they did, and he remembers it so well. The kids had been ruthless and brutal, tearing apart Sam’s self-confidence and sanity before filling it with doubt and insecurity. The taunting, name calling, threats and constant bullying had come close to pushing Sam over the edge many times, and he wasn’t about to let this happen to his son.

“Yeah, baby, they did.” Sam told his son honestly. “And it hurt my feelings a lot, it was awful.”

“H-how did you deal with it?” Jack asked, looking so helpless, his big brown eyes giving Sam the exact same puppy dog eyes he perfected years ago.

“Not very well.” Sam confessed. “I listened too much to what they had said, I let it tear me down. They said horrible things about me that weren’t true, and even though I knew they weren’t true, having those rumors out there really hurt me. Daddy was the one that supported me and made sure I was okay, because he was my brother long before he was my mate.”

“Did Dad ever talk to them?” Jack demanded.

“He sure did. Sometimes they bullied him for standing up for me, but your dad has never known when to quit; he used to get himself into fights over it. He’d do the same for you and your siblings in a heartbeat, he loves you guys very much.”

“I know he does, Papa, but… the bullying is starting to get to me. I wanna know how to deal with it, y’know? Like, how to handle it on my own.”

“I’m more than happy to give you advice on how to handle this, Jack, but I want you to promise me that if your father and I let you handle this on your own and things become too much, you’ll tell us. Understand?”

“Understood.”

“Good, now go finish your homework, Bubba.”

Sam gave his oldest a gentle swat on the butt, the way he does to all his children as they take off to play. Jack laughed and went into the dining room again, looking signifantly less conflicted than he did when he came in.

“What was that about?” Dean asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

“I’ll tell you later, now get out of the kitchen!” Sam chided his husband, throwing a dish towel at Dean.

“Abuse!” Dean cried playfully.

Sam laughed and watched his husband retreat to the living room giddily. Things weren’t perfect in the Winchester home, but Sam wouldn’t want it any other way.


	3. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying, slurs, and good parenting.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make this clear, this fic is going to follow Sam and Dean and their children's lives. It's going to follow the kids into adulthood and our boys into old age. It's going to go by pretty fast and plenty of bad things are going to happen. I'll put warnings on each chapter that could possibly be triggering or bother someone. I'll tag everything, I promise

Once the kids had gone to their rooms for the night, Sam did tell Dean about the conversation he had with Jack in the kitchen. They agreed to let Jack handle it for now, but if Jack mentioned bullying ever again, they were snatching the situation and taking it into their own hands. It’s the first time Jack’s admitted to any kind of bullying, but the mated pair has known about the bullying since Jack presented as an omega.

They had told their son how proud they were of him and how happy they were to have another male omega in the family. They were glad Sam could provide a strong, male omega role model for their son, but only a day after the school got the paper work, Jack came home looking like a kid who’s dog got killed.

“I don’t like it, Sammy.” Dean had told his spouse the night Jack first came home sad. “He’s getting bullied at that school, same as you had.”

“I know, De.” Sam had sighed. “But we can’t prove it, we have to wait till he or someone else speaks up.”

That conversation had been four months ago and now that Jack had finally admitted to the bullying, they weren’t going to let it slide. Now, the couple was cuddled on the couch, sharing a bottle of white wine and talking about how to handle Jack’s bullying situation and just their babies growing up in general.

“I just hate that our son is getting bullied, y’know?” Sam said in clear distress as he chugged his wine. “He’s my baby, _our baby_ , and these little snots are making him feel like he’s nothing!”

Dean rubbed his Omega’s back, nodding along. “I know, Sammy, I know; but we’re letting Jack handle this until he mentions it again, then we’re completely taking over.”

“I want the fucking principal to know.” Sam growled.

The Winchesters had connections at the schools because Sam had been head of the PTA since Jack started school and their neighbor and good friend, Jimmy Novak, has a lot of power in the school as an administrator. Jimmy’s wife, Amelia, runs the local day care, and the couple has a passion for helping children, so naturally they’ve been around the Winchester kids since the kids were born. Mary was even best friends with the Novak’s daughter, Amelia; so if the principal knew that Jack was getting bullied, Jimmy’d make sure something’s done.

“I know, I want that too, but until Jack proves he can’t handle it, we can’t step in.” Dean sighed.

It took a year for Jack to prove he couldn’t handle the bullying. A year and two months after the conversation in the kitchen, Jack came home from school with a forming black eye and a bloody lip. Dean had been putting away his lunch box when Jack came home.

“Hey buddy, welcome ho-“ Dean cut himself off when he turned around to see Jack’s messy face.

“I-I need help with the bullying.” Jack whimpered, a defeated expression on his face.

“Sit down.” Dean commanded, reaching into the freezer for an ice pack.

Dean placed an ice pack in front of Jack. “Put that on your eye, I have to make a call.”

“Who are you calling? Am I in trouble?” Jack demanded.

“I’m calling Papa. Just put the ice pack on your eye!” Dean commanded, grabbing the phone and dialing Sam’s office.

“Hello, this is Sam Winchester, may I help you?” Sam greeted professionally into the phone.

“Sam, it’s Dean, you gotta come home. Jack came home bloody and beat up.” Dean growled into the phone.

“Oh my God, is he okay?” Sam demanded, his professional demeanor dropping.

“I think so, he’s bruised and bloody, but nothing appears broken.” Dean said, looking over Jack again as the boy hesitantly pressed the ice pack to his eye.

“I’ll be there in fifteen.” Sam sighed into the phone before saying his goodbyes.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked as Dean came back into the kitchen.

“Papa’s coming home from work early and we’re going to nip this bullying problem in the bud.” Dean told his son with a monotone expression.

Just then, Mary burst through the door with a girl Dean didn’t recognize, giggling. Jack stiffened right away and Dean stood up. Right after her tenth birthday, Mary popped her knot, becoming the youngest person to present in the state in over seventy years. Mary was overcome with joy of her brand new knot and alpha status; it set her father’s on edge.

“Mary, where the hell have you been?” Dean demanded.

Mary had just started middle school, meaning she should have come in with Jack, not with a stranger.

“With Jamie, just chill out.” Mary said defensively.

“Who’s this?” Dean asked his daughter, nodding at the stranger.

“That’s Jamie, we’re going to my room.” Mary hissed, grabbing Jamie and running upstairs.

Dean waited until his daughter was out of sight and turned to his son. “Spill it.”

“Jamie’s a really desperate Omega, she’s in my grade and has a reputation of sleeping with every alpha that pays her any attention. Her older brother failed eighth grade twice and is a horrible, brutal bully.” Jack began quickly. “Everyone knows their dad is abusive, he was arrested a few months ago for sexually abusing both his kids. He’s a kno-bad excuse for an alpha.”

Dean held back a growl. “Knot-head” was what Jack was going to call Jamie’s father. It’s a horrible name used for awful, overbearing, sexist alphas, also known as the “alpha stereo-type”. It’s a horrible slur and is the equivalent of calling an omega a “Breeder” or a Jew a “Kike”.

“What is Jamie doing here?” Dean demanded.

“Probably here to have sex.” Jack shrugged. “But, hey, I could be wrong.”

Dean sprang to action, sprinting up the stairs and forcing Mary’s door open to find Jamie already on her knees in front of Mary, with Mary’s jeans unbuttoned and new penis hanging out.

“That’s it, I want this girl **out of my house**!” Dean screeched.

Jamie squeaked in surprise, but grabbed her things and ran. Dean glared at his daughter, who glared right back.

“Button yourself back up and get your ass down stairs, young lady.” Dean commanded, not playing around.

“You’re the worst!” She cried dramatically.

“Yeah, I am, now get up.” Dean snarled.

Mary through a tantrum the whole way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Dean ignored her until Sam came home, the twins in toe.

“Wow, what’s going on?” Lucy demanded, seeing Jack with a bloody face and Mary looking pissed.

“It’s some grown up stuff. Lucy, Lyle, go upstairs, your father and I have to talk to your other siblings.” Sam told them softly.

The twins nodded, understanding that something was about to happen and they really didn’t wanna be around for it. The scramble up the stairs as Sam went over to Dean.

“What happened with Mary?” Sam asked.

“She brought an abused omega home and was about to have oral sex with her when I went upstairs.” Dean explained.

“It’s no big deal!” Mary cried, trying to defend herself. “It’s not like I was going to mate her or anything, it’s just sex!”

Sam and Dean had no idea where she got that from, but it was a hit to the values they installed in their children.

“She had been abused at home, Mary. That girl was looking for an alpha to love her, not a quickie.” Dean frowned deeply. “You were using her and we taught you better than that.”

“Oh please, she was a damn breeder.” Mary scoffed.

Sam completely blew his top, seeing Jack flinch at his sister’s words.

“ **THAT’S ENOUGH YOUNG LADY! WE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN TO USE SLURS LIKE THAT IN OUR HOUSE! YOU’RE NO BETTER THAN THAT POOR GIRL’S ABUSER WHEN YOU USE WORDS LIKE THAT! THIS BEHAVIOR WILL _NOT_** **BE TOLERATED!”** Sam shouted.

Mary shrunk back in her seat as Sam seethed. Dean gently placed a hand on Sam’s and squeezed. Sam took a deep breath and handed over the reigns to Dean.

“Mary, you’re grounded. No phone, no TV, no friends, no parties, no desert, no music and no privileges for a month.” Dean told her.

“But Dad!” She cried, only to be cut off by her father.

“But nothing! Hand over your phone right now young lady!” He commanded.

She huffed, but handed over her pone and IPod with no words.

“Go to your room.” Sam told her, and she did.

They then moved on to Jack, who sat looking upset while he tried to keep the ice pack on his face.

“Jack, you are not in trouble.” Sam began softly. “We’re so proud of you for trying to handle this on your own, but it’s time for your dad and I took take over.”

“Okay.” Jack whispered.

“We’re going to call the principal, let Mr. Novak know what’s going on and have this dealt with. It’s all gonna be okay.” Dean promised.


End file.
